narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kekkei Genkai three
The Kekkei Genkai Three contains: Hitchiro Shanoki Hatake (leader) Katamaru Nara(medic and tactic) Irijahson Uchiha (tactic and defense) Background The Kekkei Genkai three started in the academy and were selected on a team together. There sensei died on a mission and the three split up until chunnin exams were they all pasted the test. The three came together again and were promoted to jonin 1 month later. There abilities were soon spread to other villages and became famous. When visiting other villages there called by different names. Hitchiro being White Mask, Katamaru being Lady Life and Irijahson being Turning Eye. Appearance Irijahson: Irijahson's hair is a more brown colour then the dark uchiha colour. He wears black dress pants and coat with a gray under shirt, he carries a katana on the left side of his belt and his headband hangs on the right side. Katamaru: Katamaru got her mothers appearance, blonde hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. Her hair colour changes because of her kekkei genkai it's usually blonde but can turn black when in battle. She wears a the normal jonin outfit with the same pants, she wears a purple fish net underneath her jonin jacket which has long black sleeves. Hitchiro: Hitchiro has always had pure white hair that makes her stand out in a crowd and pure white eyes with no pupil,she wears a black cloak with a blue half sleeved t-shirt underneath, she wears long black pants with white ninja shoes, on each side of her belt hangs twin bladed fans both black with a blue pattern, on her back is a huge wrapped up scythe known as the undertaker. Her hair is tied up and just touches the ground, when untied it trials a meter behind her, she also wears a mask. Her hidden leaf headband is tied around her left forearm and hidden eye headband on her right forearm. Abilities The kekkei genkai three use mainly there kekkei genkai to fight when together. Hitchiro turns her left eye into the byakugan and her right eye stays as the rujiko. She then summons a jinchuriki. Katamaru activates her right eye to heal any injured ninja or her team and summons one of her elemental wolves and healing wolf. Irjahson uses his 4-way sharingan on the right to summon one the Uchiha beast and his left sharingan (normal) to see through any attacks. Kekkei Genkai Hitchiro- The Shanoki clan has a kekkei genkai which is different to every user and if the eye is removed from the original user it turns into a normal eye. The Rujiko gives Hitchiro three abilities, one to still be awakened, the first ability is kekkei genkai coping which results in no genjutsu working on her, the second ability is jinchuriki summoning. Katamaru- The Iyusa is a very rare kekkei genkai that lets the user heal any wound, it has been said that with the right training it can bring the dead back to life. Irijahson- The 4-ways sharingan is different from the normal sharingan, it allows the user to have a contract with the 4 main uchiha beast and can manipulate and use any other summoning animal it goes against. Trivia * Irijahson never talked to Hitchiro and Katamaru until they were teamed together * Katamaru and Hitchiro have been best friends since Hitchiro started at the academy Category:DRAFT